Those Little Things
by Alexis404
Summary: A collection of short, unrelated UsUk stories. Fluff. May contain multiple AUs and crossovers. Request is open!
1. Chapter 1 - A matter of coffee

**Hello everyone, Alexis404 hailing from Singapore for the very first time! This is my first time writing fanfiction, especially one with a relationship in it, so please be gentle with your criticism! Flames will be given to England to summon his demons! :3**

**This will be a collection of (mostly) unrelated one-shots, with UsUk being the main focus. **

**Please note that while I have written everything to the best of my ability, English is not my first language and there may still be grammatical and spelling errors. If you spot any of those, feel free to leave a comment so I can rectify it!**

**Thank you for your support, let's begin!**

**Those Little Things…**

**By Alexis404**

**Chapter 1: A matter of coffee – High School AU**

"Artie, you need to take a break. You've been working for four straight hours."

"Alfred, for the last time, I am a Prefect with a reputation to uphold. I can't afford to turn in a half-assed report to Professor Vargas tomorrow or I won't remain Prefect next year."

The blue-eyed jock sighed as he slumped onto the bed.

"Jeez, Artie, don't be such a tight-ass. Heracles sleeps through practically every class but he still is a Prefect. Chill out, man!"

"I am not Heracles, and never will be, that sleepy wanker," Arthur snapped, the weariness in his voice poorly disguised. "Besides, I'm aiming to become Head Prefect next year. I can't afford to let my grades drop now."

"Ever the ambitious bastard, Artie," Alfred teased, "even when you have a GPA of 4.0 and a Conduct Grade of Excellent, in addition to an Apprenticeship to Old Man Fritz." He stretched on the couch, yawning. "Everyone needs to chill sometime or another, ya know."

"It's Professor Frederick to you, Alfred; learn to respect the professors' names. By the way, my achievements can't hold a candle to Kiku or that German kid – Ludwig, wasn't it? – and if I am to run for Head Prefect next year, I'll need to get my act together and work even harder." Arthur's tone was flat, signalling the end of their conversation.

**PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY GILBIRD AND PIERRE**

Alfred sighed; his boyfriend can be so stubborn sometimes, but that's just how he loves him. Grumpy, sarcastic, and as Kiku would say, Tsundere.

Deciding to get his Arthur something as a reward for working so hard on a project Alfred was sure was an optional course, Alfred got up and announced, "Dude, I'm gonna get some drinks for you."

"Just make sure it's none of that disgusting coke. I can't stand that stuff." Arthur answered without looking up.

"Sure thing," Alfred replied cheerfully, and in a moment he was gone, closing the door with so much force it startled Arthur momentarily from his work.

"Cheeky bastard," he muttered affectionately as he listened to Alfred's footsteps echo down the hall, a slight smile gracing his thin face.

**PAGE BREAK BROUGHT TO YOU BY KUMAJIRO**

Alfred practically skipped back to their dormitory with two mugs of coffee in hand. He would have gotten some tea for Arthur, but he was informed that the canteen was out of tea leaves. The strange fact was that very few people in school liked tea, resulting in a large stock of tea leaves available all the time.

Alfred had panicked for a moment, then remembered that both coffee and tea had caffeine in it. Since caffeine was what Arthur needed, he might as well get a cup of coffee for him too! Still, he couldn't help but wonder where all the tea had gone to.

"Maybe Artie drank all of it himself," Alfred thought mischievously, expertly dodging students in the narrow hallway to their dorm room.

**PAGE BREAK BORUGHT TO YOU BY FLYING MINT BUNNY**

"Artie, I'm baaaaaaack!" he announced with a loud, drawn-out yell as he kick open the dorm room, drawing more than a few glares for him to keep quiet.

Arthur looked up from his computer, frowning slightly with displeasure. "Alfred, you should have knocked before coming in. There's no need to yell."

"Whatever, Eyebrows! I got you a drink, so be grateful!" Alfred set the two mugs on Arthur's table, grinning. Arthur flushed a brilliant red as he tried to defend his huge, bushy eyebrows, which has been the subject of endless teasing and humiliation. Alfred couldn't help but think that Arthur looked adorable, all flushed and embarrassed.

"What have you brought me?" Arthur finally asked, after finally calming down from getting defensive about his eyebrows.

"Coffee!" Alfred announced, taking a sip of his own. "I figured that you needed caffeine and there was no more tea in the canteen, so I got you coffee instead!"

Arthur couldn't help but feel the indignation rising inside him. After hours of slaving at the computer, all he got was a mug of coffee? Didn't Alfred already know that he hated-absolutely hated- coffee?

Struggling to keep his rising anger in check, Arthur ground out, "Alfred, you know I hate coffee. Have you already forgotten?"

The moment the words left Arthur's mouth, he immediately started regretting speaking. Alfred's head slumped a little as his gaze grew from immensely happy to absolute sadness and remorse. He looked so pitiful, it plucked at Arthur's heart. What a terrible thing to say, to someone who only meant him good!

Alfred felt awful. He'd forgotten that Arthur hated coffee – he'd told him right from the start of their relationship! How could he have forgotten? _You're such an idiot, Alfred, _he told himself.

"Alfred, I didn't mean…" Arthur started, only to be cut off by Alfred.

"It's fine, I'm the one who got it for you without asking. I'll get something else for you." Alfred turned to leave.

Arthur bit his lip.

"Wait!"

Alfred reached for the handle of the door.

"Stop, you idiot! Don't go!"

With a cry, Arthur leapt from his seat and barrelled forward, throwing his slender arms around Alfred, pulling him backwards with great difficulty. Arthur had always been relatively short and skinny compared to Alfred's tall, muscular build, the result of years of playing American football and baseball.

"Don't leave me, you wanker!" Arthur mumbled, dumping Alfred back onto the bed. "I'll drink the coffee."

"Artie, you really shouldn't-"

"If I said I'm going to drink it, then I will!" Arthur growled, then his tone softened. "Don't go too hard on yourself. People do make mistakes." He picked up the abandoned mug of coffee and sipped it softly, letting the bitter-sweetness of the coffee wash over his tongue. Arthur was surprised to find how good it actually tasted.

"How is it?" Alfred asked anxiously as Arthur finished the last drops of the coffee.

Setting the mug down, Arthur started, "Well, it was –"

Alfred started panicking once more. "Ohgodimsorryiknewyou wontlikeitimsuchanidiot-"(Alfred language for "Oh God, I'm sorry, I knew you won't like it, I'm such an idiot")

Arthur silenced him by sitting onto the bed and pulling Alfred into an embrace. "Don't babble; it makes you sound crazy," he smiled as Alfred's look turned from worry to bashful. "Even though I still like tea better, I guess coffee isn't that bad," he confessed. "It's just a bit sweet for me."

Alfred perked up instantly. So Arthur did like coffee after all!

"Thanks, dude," Alfred grinned, hugging Arthur back. "So, I guess I'm forgiven?"

"Oh Alfred," Arthur laughed into Alfred's chest, "how can I ever stay mad at you?"

**Yay! First fanfiction written successfully! It's so cheesy, though…**

**Reviews are love! Tell me what you think about it! Requests are open! **

**Till next time! :D**

**~Alexis404**


	2. Chapter 2 - Brother

**Well, I'm back, I guess. After nearly half a year, I've finally came back to this. **

**I've been having some… trouble… in my personal life; haven't had much motivation to continue this. But I made a promise, that is to never abandon my fics, and I never forgot about this little fic of mine, so I finally got my shit together and wrote this. It was difficult writing this; I rewrote the whole thing over and over, so pardon me if the writing seems forced. **

**Thank you furrfurr2001 for your kind review. This one-shot is Scotland-England centric, with some UsUk thrown in for good measure. It's actually more of a ficlet than anything, but oh well. This work is unbetaed; any mistake is my own. **

**Enjoy.**

**Those Little Things**

**Chapter 2: Brother Mine**

Scotland's visit was unexpected.

He hadn't seen his brother in years; whether it was on diplomatic visits, political meetings or even just a casual visit to his house. No matter when, or what, Scotland was not there. He'd never been there, actually. He was distant growing up, and had nearly always remained as such. He knew Scotland cared, but it was easy to forget that sometimes.

So when Scotland appeared on his doorstep in a blur of flaming red hair, navy blue shirt and poison-green eyes, England wasn't quite sure what to do. How do you welcome one's brother who had practically been invisible in your life for years, only to come waltzing back again in his cloud of cigarettes and whiskey?

England invited him out for a smoke. Scotland didn't object.

**XXX**

They were out on the porch. It was overcast like it usually was, the default London weather, but Scotland didn't seem to notice. He tossed his lighter to England, cigarette already dangling from a corner of his mouth, who caught the object and muttered a silent word of thanks that went unheard and unseen.

The duo remained silent for a long while, the only exchange between the two being the swirling grey smoke intertwining and circling in the air.

"How is he?"

Scotland's voice was rough and raspy, with a heavy accent England could barely discern. It sounded strangely foreign. He hadn't heard his brother's voice in years.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"What, France?"

"Don't act stupid." Dark forest green eyes glared at him. He stared defiantly back.

A moment of silence, then Scotland spoke again.

"I'm talking about that boy of yours. America."

So that was why he was here.

"Fine."

"He's not hurting you?"

"No."

"Treating you well?"

"Why do you care?" He snarled softly, a flash of anger flitting through his mind. Scotland never spared a thought for him growing up. There wasn't any right for him to barge back into his life to patronise him.

The redhead sighed heavily, taking another drag of the cigarette. He seemed almost… resigned. No sign of wanting to fight back. Had times really changed him this much?

"Look, Artie. I… technically still am your family," he paused. "Even with all the talk about the Referendum." He stopped again, watching England carefully. The topic was still a sensitive subject to bring up.

"I care, you know."

"He's okay. You don't need to worry about me."

"Good. Good… I suppose." Scotland seemed to falter for a moment, before his voice picked up again. "If you need anything, you know you can come find me."

It didn't seem like much, but England understood. Scotland was expressing his compassion for England in his own way. It was tough love, but it was the way England was used to. It had always been that – little gestures, subtle hints and small, seemingly insignificant promises shared in these brief moments – that made the British brothers who they were to each other.

England allowed a small smile to creep onto his face.

"Thank you."

Scotland grunted his approval, and then there was silence between the two as they finished their smoke, two brothers under the great, overcast London sky.

**XXX**

**I purposely had Scotland use proper English in this as his accent is hard to type and harder to read. Thank you all, readers. Concrit welcome. Until next time. **

**-Alexis404 **

**;)**


End file.
